Oh, You're In My Veins
by DiBye
Summary: "Everything had changed and nothing was the same. And they were the only people in the whole world who knew that. Because as far as everyone else was concerned, they had kissed. They had kissed and nothing had changed." ONE SHOT Cat/Beck


This is just a quick one shot in response to the newest Victorious episode. I kind of find it crazy that the kiss was glossed over. But I'm happy we got a kiss. And here's my skewed Beck/Cat version of the episode.

**Oh, You're In My Veins **

They kissed.

They kissed and everything changed. The moment their lips touched, his heart went into overdrive. It hadn't slowed down since.

…

"Okay Cat, pull away just one second sooner." Tori told the redhead. Cat nodded and smiled brightly, doing her best to ignore the warmth radiating from Beck's nearby form.

"How was my fall? Did it look believable. Should I hit the ground harder?" She asked eagerly.

"If you hit the ground any harder you won't be able to get back up." Andre answered, raising an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cat exclaimed.

"It means your fall was fine Cat, it was perfect." Beck swooped in to reassure the tiny girl. He knew that Cat was just trying to do a good job. She wasn't used to getting such an important part, those roles tended to go to Tori or even Jade. But with Tori behind the camera, Cat had a chance to shine. She wanted to do well, to prove that she was someone that could be depended on.

"Thanks Beck." She smiled, looking him in the eye for the first time since their lips had met several minutes ago. They hadn't really talked about the fact that they were going to kiss. It was just another piece of the script, a part of the job. Jade had briefly raised an eyebrow as she read over the scene, but after glancing at Cat she had shrugged and let the whole thing go. Beck wasn't sure what made her dismiss the idea of him and Cat kissing. Maybe she hadn't viewed Cat as a threat, maybe she just trusted them both, whatever the case, Beck was sure she would retract her shrug if she knew the way he felt about his kiss with Cat.

"Okay, places people. Take two. And… action."

"No, Monica… don't." Beck quietly repeated the words that had become like an anthem to his heart. He spoke between beats, the drumming like a subtle reminder of what was to come. These words were the key. And just as he knew they would, the words unlocked the one thing he had been waiting for. The kiss. Cat leaned forward, her eyes trained intensely on his lips. He'd never known she could be this serious, this intent and focused. It thrilled him to know that her focus was pn him. He made her like this.

"Cut!" The taste of her lips had just barley whispered across his senses when Tori's voice ruptured his thoughts. She had cut them off before the kiss had ended and before Cat had fallen to the ground.

"If I pull away any sooner I'm gonna get whiplash!" Cat pouted. Beck noticed that as Cat turned to face Tori and Andre, she continued to rest her hands on his shoulders, her body still pressed slightly against his own. His eyes dropped to look at the graceful curve of her neck, surrounded by the fiery hue of her hair. It was fortunate that they had decided to shoot the kissing scene while Jade was out running an errand.

"That's not why I stopped the scene." Tori assured her.

"Oh, good! Can I finish kissing him then?" She wondered lightly. Beck lifted his head at her question and accidentally nudged the side of her face with his nose. She giggled quietly and looked at him through her eye lashes. He felt close to her then, and not just in a physical sense. Her face was close to his own, and she was all he could see, all he could smell. She was all he could feel.

"We're gonna start over one more time. This time Beck, don't lean in right away. You love her, but you're trying to stay detached from the moment. And Cat, right as he starts to lean in, you pull away. Got it." Tori instructed. Beck and Cat both nodded.

"Okay, take 3." Andre announced. Cat let go of Beck's shoulder and stepped away. The cold air hit him like a brick. He shook his arms out lightly and cleared his throat. He briefly thought of messing the shot up on purposed, it would give him a chance to kiss her again. He felt like he needed more time, more room to explore what he was feeling. With Tori's intruding voice and the scripts constraining words, it was impossible to make sense of his feelings. Though the realistic part of him knew that all the time and space in the world wouldn't make sense of this wonder.

"And… action." Beck's eyes found Cat's own and all thoughts left his mind. It was just her and him, no camera, no spectators. Now all he needed to do was say the magic words. The words he knew would give him what he wanted most… her lips on his own.

"No, Monica… don't," he uttered.

…

"CUT!" Tori yelled. Beck focused his eyes to find that the scene had come to an end. Cat was lying on the ground beneath him.

"Great job guys, we got the shot." Andre smiled. As Beck looked around he saw that nothing had really changed. Everyone was standing in their rightful places. Everything was as it should be. The scene was over. Nothing had changed.

"Need a hand?" Beck asked, leaning down to help Cat up. She stared up at him and smiled, her dimples appearing as though they had never been gone.

"Sure!" She answered, slipping her tiny hand into his larger one. Beck gently tugged her up until she was standing in front on him. They were in almost the exact positions they had started the scene in. Nothing had changed.

"That was fun, wasn't it Beck?" She smiled, biting her lip. He swallowed hard and nodded. "You're a really good actor, and Jade is really lucky that she gets to kiss you all the time." She continued, blushing lightly. And before he could say another word, her hands found her way to his shoulders, just as they had 3 times before, and she leaned up…

He didn't say the magic words this time. In fact, he didn't say anything. He simply held his breath as her lips softly brushed his cheek. The tip of her nose pressed into his face as she held the kiss, just a moment longer than their previous scripted ones. Beck thought briefly of turning his face and letting his lips find hers. But before the thought could fully form, she was pulling back, she was smiling gently, and she was walking away. She was gone. And nothing had changed.

Only everything had.

**00000 00000 00000**

She had walked away and that was that. It was over. Done. The end.

The students had begun to set up for another scene, and even if she were the type of person to look back, Cat knew Beck wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be there, lookimg at her, watching her. Not the way he had watched her while they shot that scene. Three times, three amazing takes, he had looked at her like she was everything. Like she was the only thing. The only thing he could ever want. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

But really, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Monica. She hadn't been lying when she told him he was a good actor. She also hadn't been lying when she'd told him that Jade was lucky. It had slipped out, but she didn't regret it. She was Cat, and she said what she felt. People expected that. They expected the unexpected when it came to her.

"Great job Cat!" Synjin told her as she walked past him. She smiled warmly and felt her insides melt at his compliments. She liked to hear that she had done well. It made her feel proud.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of dark hair and a tall frame. She knew it was him. The feel of him against hers was still fresh in her minds and she could envision ever curve and angle of his body.

"You're lucky Jade wasn't here though." Synjin continued. Cat frowned.

"Why?" She asked. Jade was her friend and she never felt lucky to have Jade gone. Sure she could be a bit moody and abrasive at times, but Jade was a good friend and Cat liked her.

"Just… uh… she doesn't really like seeing Beck with other girls." He stuttered uncomfortably.

"I'm not some other girl silly. I'm me. Cat. It's different." She explained.

"I guess, just- well the kiss was really good." He responded.

"Thanks!" She replied.

"I don't think Jade would have liked that it was really good." He tried to explain again.

"Well why not? Doesn't she want the film to be good?" Cat whined.

"I uh, yes but just…" Synjin looked as though he regretted ever entering into this conversation.

"There was something between us." Beck interrupted. Neither Cat nor Synjin had noticed Beck walking up behind them. "A spark. Chemistry." He finished.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Cat asked, scrunching her face up in confusion. Beck smiled softly at her, and glanced at Synjin as the shy student snuck away.

"Yeah, yeah it is." He replied softly.

"Then why would Jade be angry?" She asked.

"Because… because, you know why Cat." He said. Beck had been prepared to explain it to her. He was patient with Cat, understanding. He knew that she thought differently that most people, it's something he actually loved about her. But this time, this time he couldn't explain it to her. He couldn't explain it because he knew that she didn't need him to. She was there. She had felt what he had felt.

"We're friends. You and me. And Jade. We're all friends so it shouldn't…" She trailed off quietly. The perky undertones in her voice had faded.

"Cat." He uttered simply. She looked up at him and in an instant she knew that everything had changed. He had been looking at her in that scene. He had been kissing her. Cat. Not Monica. Not a character. Cat.

"Everything has changed… hasn't it?" She asked.

"Everything has changed." He agreed. In their admittance, in their realization, there were no answers. No clues as to what would happen next. Everything had changed and nothing was the same. And they were the only people in the whole world who knew that. Because as far as everyone else was concerned, they had kissed. They had kissed and nothing had changed.

But they knew better.

They had kissed.

They had kissed and everything had changed.

**END**


End file.
